Girl with Bunny Mask - Before Story
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Bercerita tentang masalalu Miku, dan bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke Crypton Secret Police.


**Prequel Girl With The Bunny Mask.**

 **Before Story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Cyrpton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo's, based on Clara's Life with change, don't like don't read, non official OC bertebaran, rated T+ for safe, alur cepat, bit gore scene.**

 **.**

Yosha! Hari ini ada pelajaran kesukaanku dalam jadwal!

Perkenalkan namaku Miku Hatsune, anak dari pendiri Hatsune Zaibatsu.

"Miku! Bisa kau bangunkan _Otouto_ mu? Katanya dia hari ini ada acara di sekolahnya!" Kata Okaa-san dari bawah, aku langsung menuju kamar adikku Mikuo dan langsung menarik selimutnya dan membuka gorden jendelanya.

"Bangun pemalas!" Kata ku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya, aku dan adikku berbeda 7 tahun.

"10 menit lagi..." Katanya sambil kembali tidur, aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan langsung turun ke bawah.

"Kemana Mikuo?" Tanya Okaa-san karena aku kembali tanpa Mikuo-kun.

"Masih tidur katanya 10 menit lagi." Kataku Otou-san langsung berdiri.

"Mikuo! Kalau kau tidak segera bangun kau tidak usah ke sekolah hari ini!" Teriak Otou-san yang otomatis membuat Mikuo langsung turun tanpa berganti baju.

"Ayo cepat makan lalu berangkat sekolah." Kata Okaa-san, aku langsung memakan sarapanku.

"Nee-san, bisa liburan besok panggil Nao-nii? Aku ingin bantuannya untuk menamatkan game ku." Kata Mikuo, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau dia tidak sibuk." Kataku, setelah sarapan aku langsung berangkat sekolah. Sebelumnya aku mampir ke rumah Ritsu-chan. "Ritsu!" Panggilku ketika di depan rumahnya, walaupun aku punya kekayaan, tetapi aku suka berangkat sekolah berjalan kaki.

"Iya, aku datang Miku-chan!" Teriak Ritsu sambil menenteng ponselnya. Selama di perjalaan dia terus menerus menatap ponselnya. "Kali ini siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Pacarku yang ada di Hokkaido." Katanya enteng, ya ampun dia ini koleksi pacar atau bagaimana? Aku hanya terkekeh menjawabnya. "Ah iya, kau sudah mengerjakan PR Bahasa?" Tanya Ritsu-chan, aku mengangguk.

"Tentunya sudah dong! Mau mencontek?" Tanyaku, dia hanya cengengesan, setiap berangkat aku selalu menyusulnya seperti ini.

"Oh iya aku dan temanku kemarin ke toko buku dan aku melihat kelanjutan buku kesukaanmu sudah terbit loh! Mau kesana bersama!" Katanya.

"Benarkah?! Aku mau! Aku mau!" Ucapku bersemangat, kini aku dan dia sudah kelas 1 SMA Crypton.

"Baiklah, nanti kita bicarakan lagi." Katanya sambil tersenyum, dia adalah sahabatku, Ritsu Namine, dia sudah aku anggap saudara sendiri. "Oh iya, bagaimana yah soal tugas kelompok itu? Apa kelompokmu sudah mengerjakannya?" Tanya Ritsu.

"Tidak mungkin mereka mengerjakannya." Kataku.

"Kelompokku juga tidak bakalan, aku heran dengan Haru-sensei, bisa-bisanya membuat kelompok dengan sistem acak seperti itu." Gerutu Ritsu. "Ah iya, aku mau bilang kepadamu, aku dapat kenalan baru loh di Friendbook!" Kata Ritsu sambil menunjukkan chat di Friendbook nya.

"Kali ini anak mana?" Tanyaku.

"Deket kok Cyrpton sini." Katanya sambil kembali mengotak atik ponselnya. "Ah iya, dia minta ID Friendbook mu, boleh aku memberikannya kepadanya?" Tanyanya, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Terserah kau saja." Kataku.

"Nao-kun tidak cemburu nih?" Godanya, mukaku langsung bersemu merah.

"Hentikan Ritsu-chan!" Kataku. "Kalaupun dia cemburu.." kataku.

"Baiklah." Kata Ritsu kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya. Akhirnya kami sampai di sekolah setelah perjalanan melelahkan itu, ketika pelajaran di mulai pun Ritsu tetap saja bermain ponsel yang di sembunyikannya di dalam roknya, sementara aku berusaha menjaga kesadaranku, aku paling mengantuk dengan pelajaran sejarah.

 **.**

 **~Skip time~**

 **.**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, dan aku langsung tidur di bangku ku dengan menenenggelamkan mukaku di lipatan tanganku.

"Miku.. Lah dia tidur.." Kata Ritsu yang duduk sebangku denganku.

"Aku tidak tidur hanya memejamkan mata saja~" Gumamku dari balik lipatan tanganku. Hingga akhirnya aku merasa seperti tersetrum dari kedua pinggangku yang membuatku melonjak. "Kyaa!" Jeritku pelan.

"Makanya jangan tidur aja!" Kata seseorang sambil terus menggelitiki pinggangku.

"Na-Nao-kun! Hentikan geli tahu! Kyahahaha!" Kataku sambil mencoba menjauhkan tangannya tetapi tidak bisa. "Ritsu-chan tolong aku dong." Kataku memohon kepada Ritsu-chan.

" _Hai.. hai.._ Sudah sana kau mengganggu ketenangan aja, hus hus sana kau wahai hantu! Kembalilah ke alammu!" Kata Ritsu seperti melakukan ritual _ommyouji_.

"Kau kira aku hantu penasaran hah?!" Marah Nao-kun kepada Ritsu.

"Emang, hantu penasaran yang suka mengikuti Micchan." Kata Ritsu-chan.

"Sudahlah, Miku ayo temanin aku di kantin!" Kata Nao-kun sambil menarik tanganku.

" _Matte o_ , Ritsu-chan ayo ikut!" Ajakku.

"Iya iya." Kata Ritsu sambil berdiri tidak lupa membawa ponselnya sekalian. Nao-kun seperti biasa, berjalan dengan merangkul leherku sementara Ritsu-chan di belakang kami.

"Kalian di sini saja, biar aku yang antri, Ritsu, kau pesan apa?" Tanya Nao-kun.

"Roti kismis dan jus kotak saja, terserah jus apa, yang penting jangan jus negi." Kata Ritsu sambil menatapku tajam. Aku hanya tersenyum 3 jari.

"Baiklah, kau seperti biasanya yah Miku-chan?" Tanya Nao-kun, aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah tunggu aku." Katanya sambil pergi.

"Miku-chan kau tahu tidak, temanku.." Dan Ritsu-chan mulai menceritakan temannya lagi, aku sampai berfikir apa aku ini bukanlah sahabatnya? Akhirnya Nao-kun kembali membawa nampan berisi banyak makanan. Aku dan Ritsu kemudian mengambil bagian kami.

"Oh iya Nao-kun, bisakah kau ke rumah hari sabtu nanti? Mikuo ingin kau bantu untuk menamatkan game nya." Kataku.

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Nao-kun.

"Sebisamu lah." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jam 9 aku akan ke rumahmu." Kata Nao-kun, aku sungguh senang dan memeluknya.

" _Arigatou_! Nao-kun!" Kataku dia hanya menggosok kepalaku lembut. "Oh iya Ritsu-chan, nanti tidak jadi deh ke toko buku, lebih baik kita kerjakan saja tugasnya bersama, aku berani bertaruh hanya kita yang mengerjakan kelompok kita." Kataku. Ritsu hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak perlu bertaruh, sudah pasti mereka tidak akan mengerjakan." Kata Ritsu. "Bilangnya saja mereka akan pesan di langganan mereka, aku berani bertaruh kalau mereka hanya omong doang." Katanya. Aku juga mengangguk setuju.

"Oh iya, Micchan, nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bareng, biasa lah Osis." Kata Nao-kun, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Tenang saja toh aku nanti ke rumah Ritsu-chan untuk mengerjakan tugas." Kataku. "Lagipula kami di pisah dan di gabung ke kelompok tidak niat sih, jadinya yah begitu lah." Kataku.

"Itu benar, tenang aja pacarmu ini bakalan aku mutilasi kok di rumahku." Kata Ritsu-chan, Ritsu-chan terkadang menggunakan kalimat kebalikan dari kondisi sebenarnya.

"Oke, kalau sudah kau mutilasi kirim tubuhnya ke aku yah?" Kata Nao-kun ikut-ikut bercanda.

"Kalian kejam!" Ikutku bercanda dan menggelitiki pinggang Nao-kun. Yang terjadi malah dia latah mengucapkan sesuatu tidak jelas dan mengangkat angkat tangannya, otomatis aku dan Ritsu yang melihat itu hanya tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

"Kyahahahaha! Latah mu the best! Kyahahaha!" Ujar Ritsu-chan.

"Kyahahahaha! Kau bisa latah juga ternyata Nao-kun! Kyahahahaha!" Kataku ikut tertawa.

"Sudah berhenti!" Kata Nao-kun sambil membekap mulutku. Ritsu juga akhirnya berhenti sambil menyeka air matanya. "Aku tidak selalu latah kok." Kata Nao tetap _keep cool_.

"Sudah akui saja, kau itu latah!" Kata Ritsu, aku hanya mengangguk karena mulutku masih di bekap Nao-kun.

"Sudah habiskan makananmu!" kata Nao-kun sedikit malu karena latah tadi. Dia akhirnya melepaskanku dan aku kembali memakan okonomiyaki ekstra _negi_ yang di belikan Nao-kun.

 **.**

 **~Skip time~**

 **.**

Aku dan Ritsu-chan mulai menyiapkan semua bahan yang kami butuhkan, _dacron_ untuk isi nya, dan flanel 1meter untuk tugas kami. Tugas yang akan kami bahas adalah tugas membuat bantal dari guru kesenian kami.

"Miku, kau mau buat apa?" Tanya Ritsu.

"Inginnya sih awan ini, kalau kau?" Tanya ku balik.

" _Owl_ , lihat gambarnya lucu kan!" Kata Ritsu sambil memperlihatkanku gambar boneka burung hantu simpel di ponselnya.

"Apa kau bisa membuat kakinya?" Tanyaku.

"Tentunya bisa dong." Kantanya, kami kemudian mengerjakan bantal kami, tetapi yang ada malahan. "Kyahahaha! Itu awan atau arwah penasaran? Bentuknya absurd gitu!" Kata Ritsu, emang benar sih, mirip sama arwah penasaran.

"Biar aja, yang penting buat." Kataku sewot. "Kau sendiri dari tadi bikin kakinya susah amat." Kataku.

"Iya benar katamu, susah banget, ya sudah deh enggak usah kaki." Kata Ritsu-san sambil membiarkan burung hantu nya itu tidak ada kaki nya.

"Wah, udah malam aja nih, aku pamit dulu ya, trims sudah membantuku membantu membuat bantal yah apapun namanya ini." Kataku. Ritsu kemudian mengantarku sampai ke gerbang rumah, aku langsung berjalan sendirian di kegelapan malam begini. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, pesan dari Nao-kun, aku tersenyum ketika membukanya, dia menanyakan kabarku.

 _Miku : Aku ini sudah dalam perjalanan pulang kok._

 _Nao : Mau aku jemput?_

 _Miku : Tidak usah Nao-kun, kau pasti sudah lelah karena kegiatan Osis._

 _Nao : Tapi kalau kau di culik di jalan bagaimana?_

 _Miku : Kau terlalu berlebihan Nao-kun, tidak mungkin lah aku di culik._

 _Nao : Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku._

 _Miku : Yokai! Siap laksanakan, hahaha (^0^)_

 _Nao : Haha, ya sudah aku mau istirahat dulu, Oyasumi_

 _Miku : Oyasumi._

Kyaaa! Dia mengkhawatirkanku, senang rasanya.

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit menari senang, juga membawa bantal berbentuk absurd milikku ini.

 **.**

 **~Skip time~**

 **.**

Dan saat pengumpulan tugas kesenian ini pun tiba, dan benar dugaanku, mereka tidak akan mengerjakannya dan akhirnya merayuku agar bantal milikku yang di nilaikan ke guru kesenian. Aku heran bisa satu kelompok dengan parasit seperti mereka. Dan itu juga terjadi di kelompok Ritsu.

"Mereka itu yah, tidak bisakah mengerjakan tugas sesekali." Gerutu Ritsu, aku hanya terkekeh, tidak lama setelah itu ujian semester pertama di mulai. Aku sungguh deg degan bila seperti ini, tetapi Ritsu tidak satu ruangan denganku. Dan sekarang adalah bahasa inggris, aku bertopang dagu sambil mengerjakannya, dari SD soalnya selalu begini, tidak jauh dari beginian, _grammar, vocabulary,_ dan sebangsanya.

Setelah ujian semester yang melelahkan itu, sekolah kembali seperti biasa dan hasilnya pun sudah keluar. Saat ini aku sedang pelajaran bahasa inggris.

"Baiklah, sensei akan membagikan hasil bahasa inggris kalian, dan peraih nilai tertinggi di kelas ini ada dua. Yaitu Longnya-san dan Hatsune-san." Kata Big Al-sensei. Aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku, maklum lah dari tadi aku tidur karena aku mengira nilaiku tertinggi. "Kepada Longnya-san dan Hatsune-san mohon ke depan." Ulang Big Al-sensei, aku langsung maju dan menerima hasilku, ya ampun tertinggi di kelas, ini di luar dugaanku.

"Baiklah, Kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran.."

 **.**

 **~Skip time~**

 **.**

Akhirnya bel berbunyi.

"Miku, mau mencoba permainan." Katanya.

"Apa memangnya?" Tanyaku.

"Pinjam buku catatanmu." Kata Ritsu, aku langsung mengeluarkan buku yang biasanya aku buat untuk mencatat. "Kita cari samaran untuk nama prefektur di Jepang ini." Kata Ritsu.

"Oh aku paham! Baiklah, di mulai dari mana?" Tanyaku.

"Tokyo!" Katanya.

"Hmm.. Tokyo, paris ke dua? Kan menara Tokyo seperti menara eiffel?" Kataku. Akhirnya nama samaran yang kami hasilkan adalah ini:

Tokyo = Paris kedua.

Hokkaido = kota kepiting.

Akita = Jenis anjing.

Gunma = pegunungan senjata.

Chiba = Chibi

Niigata = Niibi

Gifu = Tofu

Shizuoka = Shizuka

Kyoto = Kuil besar

Osaka = Little Kansai

Ehime = Princess

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Kami pun tertawa akan apa yang kita hasilkan di sini. Kita sudah merubah nama-nama prefektur di sini seenak jidat kami.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan memang?" Tanya seseorang di belakangku.

"Ah, Nao-kun! Lihatlah nilaiku tertinggi di kelas!" Kataku dengan bangga nya.

"Kau memang pintar bahasa inggris." Puji Nao-kun sambil menggosok kepalaku, aku dan Nao-kun berbeda kelas, makanya dia hanya kesini ketika sudah bel istirahat. "Kalian tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Nao-kun.

"Aku bawa bekal." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan bekalku.

"Aku juga." Kata Ritsu mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"Aku saja deh yang enggak bawa makanan." Kata Nao-kun.

"Sini sini, makan denganku." Kataku, Nao-kun menarik kursi terdekat dan ikut makan bersamaku.

"Ini siapa yang memasak?" Tanya Nao-kun.

"Okaa-san lah, aku kan enggak bisa bangun pagi." Kataku sambil melahap sosis bentuk gurita. Sedangkan Ritsu kembali sibuk dengan pacar-pacarnya. Aku benar-benar menikmati waktuku dengan Nao-kun. Walaupun aku jarang bisa kalau dirinya mengajakku keluar.

 **.**

 **~Skip time~**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu dan sudah saatnya untuk tes menuju semester dua, aku dan Ritsu kini satu kelompok dengan Kokone-san dan Flower-san untuk tugas membuat video.

"Baiklah kita akan membuat video tentang apa?" Tanya ku selaku ketua di sini.

"Bagaimana kalau meliput tentang kehidupan di Akihabara?" Tanya Kokone-san.

"Bukankah itu terlalu jauh? Kita akan menginap dimana nantinya?" Tanya Flower-san.

"Soal itu serahkan saja padaku, aku memiliki saudara di sana kita bisa menginap disana." Kata Ritsu-chan.

"Baiklah, jadi Flower-san setuju?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau begitu ya aku setuju saja, asalkan aku jadi kameramennya!" Kata Flower-san.

"Di kabulkan!" Kataku yang membuat Flower-san senang.

"Aku yang mengedit video nya!" Kata Kokone-san bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi _Scriptwriter_ nya." Kata Ritsu kini.

"Lalu aku?" Tanyaku.

"Kau sebagai sutradara nya!" Kata mereka bertiga kompak. Artinya tugasku lebih berat dong? Haah, sudahlah yang penting mereka bersemangat.

Hari sabtu kami berangkat menggunakan shinkansen menuju Akihabara dengan perlengkapan lengkap, kami akan pulang senin, berhubung senin memang kami libur.

"Baiklah _minna_ , sekarang kita berjalan-jalan saja dulu, besok lalu kita kumpulkan bahan videonya, kita jalan-jalan sambil melihat spot apa yang bisa kita liput." Kataku, semuanya hanya mengangguk setuju. Tetapi ketika perjalanan berangkat aku mendapatkan kabar tidak mengenakkan dari Nao-kun, dia meminta putus dariku karena orangtuanya marah dia berpacaran saat sekolah, tetapi dia berjanji kalau dia akan kembali ketika lulus.

"Kau kenapa Miku-san?" Tanya Flower-san.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku hanya terhanyut pemandangan." Kataku berbohong, pemandangan apa yang bisa aku lihat dari shinkansen? Entah kenapa aku menahan semua perasaanku sekarang agar tidak membuat kacau tugas kelompok ini.

"Ada masalah ya dengan Nao-kun." Kata Ritsu sambil tersenyum, benar juga dari beberapa minggu yang lalu dia sungguh senang aku bertengkar dengan Nao-kun.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kataku jutek. Dirinya mah enak, pacarnya banyak, bosan satu ke lainnya, aku? Aku bahkan di buang sekarang oleh Nao-kun, tetapi aku tetap harus menunggunya seperti janjiku.

 **.**

 **~Skip time~**

 **.**

Setelah pulang dari Akihabara masalah mulai muncul. Mulai dari Nao-kun yang semakin menghindar dariku hingga yang ini, Ritsu tidak mau mengerjakan bagiannya bahkan dia mengerjakan buku tugas milik temannya itu yang pasti nya beda sekolah.

"Ritsu! Maumu itu apa sih?" Kataku marah.

"Cih, nanti pasti aku buat deh." Kata Ritsu marah.

"Asal kau tahu ya, sebenarnya tugasmu adalah jantung dari tugas ini! Seharusnya bagianmu dulu yang selesai baru yang lainnya mengikuti bagianmu! Karena kau adalah penulis naskah nya!" Marahku kepadanya.

"Iya nanti aku buat di rumah!" Katanya ikut-ikutan marah.

"Awas kalau besok aku tidak menerimanya darimu! _Deadline_ udah dekat kau tahu!" Kataku marah dan kemudian mengecek pekerjaan yang lainnya dan meninggalkannya tetap mengerjakan buku tugas milik temannya itu. "Flower-san, kalau kau senggang, bisakah kau bantu Kokone-san?" Tanyaku, sebenarnya tugasnya sebagai kameramen sudah selesai dia kerjakan sih, dengan baik malah.

"Oke, lagipula tidak enak juga, sekelas pada sibuk, aku sendiri yang menganggur." Katanya kemudian menuju ke kursi Kokone-san yang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Bagaimana dengan editingnya?" Tanyaku.

"Ini masih sketsa kasar, tapi susunannya sudah seperti yang kau inginkan, lihatlah." Katanya sambil menunjukkan kerja kerasnya kepadaku.

"Kau pasti lelah yah membuatnya?" Tanya Flower-san.

"Tidak kok, saat menunggu proses penyatuan semuanya aku tinggal tidur, tehehe." Katanya sambil tersenyum, aku berfikir, setidaknya mereka berusaha, kenapa Ritsu malah tidak? "Oh iya, naskah nya sudah jadi?" Tanya Kokone-san, aku hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya, katanya sih bakalan selesai besok, gaaah, pikiranku kusut bila seperti ini! Pasti aku yang di salahkan kalau saat _deadline_ belum mengumpulkan juga!" kataku sedikit menarik rambutku.

"Memangnya dia sedang apa sekarang?" Kata ketua kelas tiba-tiba.

"Dia mengerjakan buku tugas milik temannya." Kataku sambil menghela nafas. "Kalau tidak selesai aku yang bakalan di salahkan!" Kataku frustasi.

"Baiklah aku akan berbicara dengannya." Kata Ketua kelas, dia memang selalu membantu. Kami bertiga hanya melihat dari kejauhan, mereka berbicara dengan sangat serius hingga akhirnya Ritsu berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Urusanku ya urusanku! Untuk apa kau ikut campur! Aku mau mengerjakan apa tidak juga bukan urusanmu! Kan yang penting aku mengumpulkannya sebelum _deadline_!" Bentak Ritsu, entah kenapa dia sekarang berubah.

"Aku tahu itu memang urusanmu, tetapi bahkan _scriptwriter_ (penulis naskah) yang sekarang saja masih harus mengulanginya beberapa kali setelah di ajukan ke guru pembimbing, kau yakin kerjaanmu langsung sempurna!" Kata ketua kelas. Aku akhirnya menghampiri Galaco-kaichou.

"Galaco-san, sudahlah.." Kataku putus asa, akhirnya Galaco-kaichou menyeretku bersama dua anggota kelompokku yang lain.

"Kalian yakin membiarkannya seperti itu?" Tanya Galaco-san, kami semua mengangguk, selama di Akihabara saja Ritsu memprioritaskan dirinya berfoto, dan aku sudah berbaik hati menuruti kemauannya, dan itu malah menghambat pekerjaan kami, bahkan kami harus pulang jam 3 pagi karenanya, untung saja Akihabara adalah tempat yang tidak pernah tidur. "Lalu kerjaan kalian kapan selesai." Kata Galaco-san, kami hanya menggeleng.

"Yang pasti, ketika semua selesai, tinggal menunggu dirinya saja." Kata Kokone-san.

"Aku turut prihatin dengan tugas kalian." Kata Galaco-san sambil pergi.

"Oh iya, lagu untuk _background_ nya sudah aku kumpulkan, tinggal kalian pilih yang kalian suka." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan flashdisk, kami bertiga berjalan menuju laptop Kokone-san yang tadi di tinggal.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pilih bersama." Kata Kokone-san. Aku dan Flower-san hanya mengangguk dan menuju laptop Kokone-san.

 **.**

 **~Skip time~**

 **.**

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi.

"Oh tidak bisa pulang bareng ya?" Kataku ketika menelpon Nao-kun.

" _Iya, aku minta maaf yah, tugas Osis memang merepotkan."_ Jawab Nao-kun.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sendiri, hati-hati kalau pulang." Kataku kepadanya.

" _Iya aku akan hati-hati_." Katanya langsung memutuskan panggilan, padahal aku ingin berkeluh kesah kepadanya tentang hari ini! Ingin menangis saja aku rasanya hari ini, Ritsu yang tidak mau mengerjakan tugasnya hingga ini. "Hiks, sudahlah aku pulang sendirian saja." Kataku sambil mengusap air mataku.

Aku berjalan sendirian di jalan dengan sesekali menyeka tangisanku, Nao-kun akhir-akhir ini memang menghindariku, apalagi setelah kata putus itu dia tidak pernah datang ke kelasku. Bahkan ketika kami bertemu dia sama sekali tidak menyapaku, padahal dia berjanji seperti itu, apa aku memang seperti handphone? Bila sudah ketinggalan jaman di buang begitu saja, apa karena aku memang tidak bisa menemaninya di luar sekolah ketika dia ada kegiatan klub nya?

"Gadis manis! Daripada kau menangis sendirian lebih baik kau bersenang-senang bersama kami dan berkaraoke bersama!" Kata salah seorang di hadapanku, tidak aku sudah terkepung.

"Kemari gadis manis!" Kata yang satunya lagi, aku mencoba menelpon Nao-kun, tetapi dia tidak menjawabnya, aku langsung lari dan terus mencoba menelpon Nao-kun untuk meminta bantuan, tetapi sekali lagi tidak di angkat hingga akhirnya aku capek berlari. "Akhirnya kau berhenti juga, ayolah kami jamin tidak akan menyesal!" Katanya. Hingga ada seseorang yang datang dari atas dan menimpa salah satu laki-laki disana. Seorang laki-laki bersurai biru samudra.

"Lari!" Ucapnya, aku hanya mengangguk dan segera lari menjauh dari mereka, aku bersyukur ada orang yang mau menolongku.

 **.**

 **~Skip time~**

 **.**

Video pun selesai dalam jangka waktu 3 hari ini, tetapi Ritsu tetap saja tidak mau mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ritsu, begini saja, kau mau atau tidak mengerjakan tugas ini?" Tanyaku kepada Ritsu.

"Cih, iya, iya aku nanti akan mengerjakannya!" Katanya membentakku.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di rumahmu kemarin!" Kataku ikut marah juga.

"Aku sibuk tahu di rumah!" Katanya kembali menatap ke arah buku tugas temannya.

' _Iya sibuk berpacaran di rumah!'_ Pikirku, aku kembali menggaruk kepalaku kesal, aku bahkan sampai tidak memperdulikan penampilanku karena ribut membuat proposal dan mengeditnya bila di suruh perbaiki lagi oleh guru pembimbing kami. Sudah empat kali proposal kami di kembalikan dan di suruh perbaiki, kantong mataku sudah sangat menghitam akibat membuat proposal itu, aku harus membuat proposal dari keempat tugas temanku, aku hanya menyerahkan kepada mereka untuk membuat bagian proses pengerjaan, yang lainnya aku yang mengerjakan. Aku langsung merebut buku tugas temannya itu dari hadapannya.

"Tidak usah hiraukan ini dulu! Kalau kau tetap mengerjakan PR temanmu! Aku akan merobek-robek buku ini! Biar aku yang bicara kepada temanmu itu!" Bentakku. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dia mengerjakan tugasnya, kalau begini aku jadi stress sendiri. Tetapi tetap saja dia sekarang dia malah kembali mengutak atik ponselnya.

 **.**

 **~Skip time~**

 **.**

Akhirnya tugas kami selesai, Ritsu sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya kini tinggal penjurian. Juri yang di datangkan adalah juri dari luar kota yang memang sudah terkenal di dunia per-video-an

"Video nya sudah bagus, mengangkat tema kehidupan sudah cukup kreatif menurutku.. tetapi ada yang kurang.." Juri orang itu.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Ritsu, begitu terus ketika juri itu menyebutkan kesalahan dalam video kami. _Kami-sama_ , beri aku kekuatan, saat pengerjaan dia tidak mau membantu, sekarang dia malah berkata begitu di setiap kesalahan.

"Kokone-san, gomen kalau aku kurang benar mengarahkanmu." Kataku kepada Kokone-san.

"Tidak usah di hiraukan, yang penting kita sudah selesai! Haah, sungguh tugas ini adalah neraka!" Kata Kokone-san.

"Flower-san, aku berterima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi kameramen di bawah aturanku yang tidak becus begini." Kataku kepada Flower-san.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga cukup senang bisa berlibur di Akihabara." Kata Flower-san.

"Ritsu-chan, terima kasih ya sudah mengerjakan tugasmu." Kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Iya, iya." Hanya itu katanya. _Kami-sama_! Sabarkan aku!

"Miku-san!" Panggil seseorang. Ternyata Galaco-san.

"Ada apa Galaco-san?" Tanyaku.

"Sini ikut aku." Kata Galaco-san sambil menarik tanganku, ketika kami sudah di tempat sepi, Galaco memulai pembicaraannya. "Bukannya aku ingin kau dan Ritsu berpisah, tetapi memang lebih baik kau dengan Ritsu berpisah saja." katanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tanya kepadamu, kau dan Nao-kun, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Galaco-san.

"Dia akhir-akhir ini menghindariku sih." Kataku jujur, toh hubunganku dengan Nao-kun sudah di ketahui seluruh kelasku.

"Kau boleh percaya boleh tidak, ada narasumber yang tidak akan aku beritahu siapa yang mengatakan kalau Nao-kun pergi dengan Ritsu." Kata Galaco-san, aku menatapnya terkejut.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah bilang kau boleh percaya boleh tidak, sekarang semua terserah kepadamu." Kata Galaco sambil pergi, perasaanku kembali tidak menentu, satu sisi aku ingin mempercayai hal itu, satu sisi aku tidak mempercayainya, selama ini dia selalu bilang ada urusan Osis. Aku akan menuju ruang Osis, hanya ada Rei-san di sana.

"Rei-san, bisa bicara sebentar." Panggilku.

"Oh, akhirnya kau muncul juga Miku, aku kira kau kemana." Kata Rei sambil menghampiriku. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Apa benar Osis sedang sibuk seminggu terakhir ini?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, kelas satu di liburkan selama pengerjaan tugas akhir itu." Kata Rei-san. "Makanya aku sempat bingung, Nao kini sering pulang bareng Ritsu sahabatmu dan sering pergi bersama." Kata Rei-san, jadi yang di katakan Galaco benar? "Memang kenapa dengan kalian? Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Baiklah hanya katakan saja kepadanya, aku sudah tahu kebenarannya. Terima kasih telah berpacaran dengan Ritsu-chan, setidaknya aku tahu Ritsu-chan tidak kesepian lagi." Kataku kemudian pergi tanpa menghiraukan Rei-san yang memanggilku.

Akhirnya aku menemui Galaco-san lagi.

"Katakan dengan lengkap apa saja yang di katakan narasumber itu." Kataku.

"Dia berkata selama dengan Nao-kun, Ritsu sering menjelek-jelekanmu. Dan mereka sering ke kafe xxx ketika sore, setiap hari, karena dia adalah orang yang bekerja paruh waktu disana." Kata Galaco-san lagi, aku kemudian mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, berkatmu aku tidak akan mengalami sakit hati ini berkepanjangan." Kataku kemudian pergi, aku menyamar dan menunggu di kafe yang di sebutkan Galaco-san, dan benar mereka ada di sana! Sedang bercanda gurau saling menyuapi seolah mereka sudah lama saling bersama! Dadaku sungguh sakit melihat pemandangan di hadapanku ini.

"Nao-kun, ayo dong buka mulutmu!" Kata Ritsu manja.

"Aku sudah kenyang Ritsu-chan, kau makan saja, supaya lebih gemuk sedikit." Kata Nao-kun sambil mencubit pipi Ritsu dengan mesra nya. Air mataku menetes, jadi ini alasan Nao-kun menjauhiku, bahkan mungkin telah menghiraukan panggilanku kemarin! Mereka langsung beranjak pergi. Aku mengikuti mereka, mereka berjalan dengan mesranya saling memeluk satu sama lain, bahkan Ritsu dengan nyamannya bersandar manja ke arah Nao-kun, aku memang malu untuk melakukan semua itu kepada Nao-kun, dan mereka masuk ke sebuah Love Hotel? Dadaku semakin sakit, melihat hal itu, aku kembali menangis di tempat persembunyianku. Aku kemudian dengan berani melangkah kesana.

"Permisi, aku mau tanya, pasangan yang baru saja masuk, apa mereka se-sering ke si-sini." Kata-kataku mulai bergetar.

"Iya, sudah beberapa hari ini mereka jadi langganan si sini." Perasaanku semakin hancur. Aku langsung menangis tersedu-sedu di sana. "He-hei nona, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang itu.

"Hiks, maafkan aku telah membuat keributan disini, aku akan pergi." Kataku sambil pergi dari sana. Setelah sampai di tempat sepi, aku langsung mengirim pesan kepada Nao-kun.

 _To: Nao-kun._

 _From : Miku._

 _Trims pengkhianatannya, trims janji kosongnya, kau hebat membuatku percaya orangtuamu melarangmu pacaran. Bahagiakan Ritsu yah?_

Aku mengirim pesan itu dan langsung pergi dari sana, keadaanku kacau, iya dia mencari orang yang gampang keluar rumah seperti Ritsu, selalu manja di tempat umum seperti Ritsu, sedangkan aku malu untuk melakukan semua itu. Juga lebih cantik Ritsu di bandingkan aku. Aku juga mengirim pesan kepada Ritsu.

 _To : Ritsu_

 _From : Miku_

 _Trims sudah menunjukkan kepadaku kalau Nao-kun adalah laki-laki brengsek, Laki-laki pengkhianat sepertinya memang cocok dengan penggoda sepertimu. Semoga kau di khianti oleh Nao-kun, dan semoga Nao-kun di sesatkan oleh penggoda sepertimu._

Aku mengirim pesan itu dan mulai menghapus kotak mereka.

"Wah, sungguh takdir yang menyenangkan. Kita bertemu lagi gadis manis, jujur saja, sulit untuk kabur dari orang kemarin itu." Kata seseorang, ternyata orang yang tadi.

"Kebetulan kalian ada di sini." Kataku, aku menumpahkan semua perasaanku, semua perasaan amarahku. Untungnya ada sebuah tongkat disana, aku langsung memukul mereka dan mereka juga tidak mau di pukuli dan hanya diam, aku melemparkan beberapa botol anggur pecah ke arah mereka, tidak lama darah mulai bercucuran. Entah kenapa aku senang memukul mereka seperti ini. Satu orang sudah tumbang dengan botol kaca menempel di kepalanya. Tinggal empat lagi, satu sudah tumbang dengan banyak sekali pukulan di kepalanya, yang tiga mati karena tusukan di perutnya.

"Ya ampun, masalahnya sudah selesai ternyata." Kata seseorang di belakangku, aku berbalik dan melihat laki-laki bersurai biru samudra disana, dia kan orang yang menyelamatkanku kemarin. Aku langsung mengenakan kembali tudungku. Beberapa polisi langsung mengepungku dan menodongkan senjata kepadaku.

"Kalau kalian ingin menangkapku. Tangkap saja." Kataku sambil mengulurkan kedua tanganku, dan mereka memborgolku, lengkap sudah hari ini. Tetapi laki-laki disana langsung ikut mobil yang membawaku.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya laki-laki bersurai biru itu.

"Miku, Miku Hatsune." Kataku sambil memalingkan muka.

"Hatsune? Apa kau anak pendiri Hatsune-zaibatsu? Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Kataku.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku, namaku adalah Kaito Shion, Yoroshiku." Katanya.

"Yoroshiku." Balasku masih dengan nada yang sama.

Akhirnya aku masuk pengadilan tertutup, karena ternyata orang yang aku habisi adalah target dari sebuah misi rahasia.

"Tunggu-tunggu, tidakkah kalian lihat gadis ini berpotensi, kita latih sedikit saja dia sudah bisa menjadi anggota kita." Kata Shion-san tiba-tiba di pengadilanku.

"Hal itu terserah nona Hatsune saja, bergabung atau menerima perekrutan ini?" Tanya hakim disana.

"Memangnya aku akan di rekrut dalam hal apa?" Tanyaku.

"Kau akan kami rekrut dalam organisasi rahasia kepolisian, berbagai misi harus kami jalankan." Kata Shion-san. Aku kemudian menimang-nimangnya.

"Baiklah aku akan bergabung." Kataku. Akhirnya berakhirlah aku di organisasi ini, Crypton Secret Police. Aku mendaftar untuk program akselerasi di sekolahku, tetapi terkendala oleh rankingku yang ternyata mendapatkan tempat bawah sekali! Dan secara kejamnya Ritsu mendapatkan ranking 2! Padahal PR selalu mencontek kepadaku, ujian pun nilainya di bawahku, dan yang paling parah tugas akhir itu, aku langsung meminta mereka mengetesku, dan aku berhasil! Akhirnya aku masuk program akselerasi di sini, otomatis waktuku bertemu mereka semakin sedikit.

"Selama kau berlatih, aku akan megawasimu, Miku." Kata Shion-san aku hanya mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

Selesai juga Prequel ini-desu, jadi itu adalah awalnya bagaimana Miku masuk ke CSP-desu, Akhir Kata RnR-desu.


End file.
